


Star Light

by KitOfYaoi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Pack(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitOfYaoi/pseuds/KitOfYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am supposed to be all powerful, because I am an alpha werewolf, and I am female. That did not mean I did not have my fears. Star changed a lot of lives, now she while have to pick her pack or make them mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I am supposed to be all powerful, because I am an alpha werewolf, and I am female. The thing is that when every there is a storm, I am jumpy as a rabbit. I was running through the woods because I was pissed at my mate, another alpha werewolf. The pack was going to come down to this area anyway because of the kanima, but it won’t be for another few months. I will just hide out here for a bit.  The storm was over my head and it was Friday night, I just came into town, and I was running down the street to find a hotel to stay for a month when I smack into some body. The storm hit, the thunder was loud in my ears, “Are you alright?” The voice asked

 

I shake my head back and forth, “No, I am not alright,” I jumped for where I was on the ground and cover my ears.

 

The person helped me up and led me to his house. When we got to his house, I did not hear any other heartbeat in the house, “It is just me in the house at night lately but my parents work at the hospital they have been on the nightshift,” To explain why the house is so dark, I jump again, and hidden my head in his chest, he laugh but wrapped me in his arms. “I think you are the first girl to turn to me for comfort.”

 

He led me to his room, and held out some clothes to me when I was not shaken from the sounds of the outside, and points to me to his bathroom, that is joined with his room, “You can change in there, I will change in the hall away bathroom. If you want to take a shower go ahead.” I nod my head and just change into the clothes he give me.

 

When I came out I sat down on his bed, and put my fold clothes in my lap he came out with a towel in his hand and on his head, “Here I will trade you,” He took my clothes and give me the towel. I put the towel on my head and started to dry it off. “I will just go put these in wash with my clothes. When I get back you have to tell about yourself because you not just any normal girl?” I nod my head.

 

When he came back he sat on his desk chair and roll to sit in front of me, “My name is Star Light, go ahead in laugh a lot of people do.” He did laugh but not very much.

 

“My name is Danny Mahealani,” He said back but waved for me to go.

 

“I am werewolf, and if you do not believe I can show you.”

 

“Shoqw me then,” I showed him my half turn from, and my eyes turn red, with my hair going a crazy, and my face sharp but still soft but my ears are pointed.  “You are not lying about being a werewolf.”

 

“That is not even my full form,” I said as I let my form go back to being human. “You cannot tell anyone about me being a werewolf.” I said begging.

 

“You are safe with me,” He said looking down at the floor, “The one I would usual tell things to, is ignore me,” I jump because of thunder and jump into his lap with my face in his neck, “You really hate thunder,” I nod my head into his chest.

 

“I know you are gay, so I trust you,” I said when I pull my head back, and look at him face to face. When he gives me a look, “I have an awesome gay rad.” He laughs. “It is true, I know when someone is gay before they do. I also know someone is gay before they even come out.”  He laughs again.

 

“Alright I believe you, and let’s get off the chair and into bed; I am tried from the game today.” I jump off his lap and onto the bed with him laughing at me. “You are more like a puppy then a wolf.” I grin at that.

 

“Oh, one more thing, any chance I can stay here till my pack finds me,” I said as he got into the bed next to me, I snuggle into his chest, when he give me a look, “My pack won’t be here for another month at the least because they while look in all the bigger cities before this one. I got mad at one of my pack mates and ran off.  They cannot follow my scent because I swimming here half the time,”

 

“It is fine, and I will just tell my parents you transferred schools, and have not found a place to stay and your family is all dead,” I nod my head.

 

“It not all a lie, my whole family is dead. The only family I have is my pack, and I pissed at them right now.” I do not jump at the thunder or lighten this time. “I am only sixteen, my whole family died, I run from my pack, and I am scared of storms.”

 

“Time to sleep,” He said while petting my head, “I am sixteen, have both parents, gay, have a crush on my best friend, who is ignoring me, and I am scared to me alone.”

 

“You do need to be scared,” We said at the same time, before we fall asleep.

 

**Morning**

 

When I woke up Danny was already up and left me my clothes from yesterday to wear again. I changed and went downstairs, I saw my boots near the front door. It is the morning so I am jumping around like a rabbit right now. “You are a morning person, I see.” I giggle and jump into the sat he patted, for me to sit in, it has a plate of pancakes in front of it, “It is berry pancakes, I did not know if like meat or not.” I giggle at him.

 

“I eat meat, just not for every meal.” I said to him.

 

“Good to know, and since you are staying here we need to go shopping, for clothes,”

 

“Yes shopping I love shopping,”

 

“Thank god you are one of those girl, we should be fine then.”  Danny said back with a sigh “Hate the girls that do not like shopping,”

 

When we finished there is a we get in his car and drive the mall, “Alright we need to talk about something, tell me about this best friend-crush and him ignored you thing,” While shopped for clothes for me that is mostly lances shirts, with puff skirt, design leggings, and more boots. He made me get jeans for cold days and I agreed.  He told me about Jackson and how every sense something happen with Scott, Jackson as is obsessed with him and tried to bestest Scott. Then Jackson did not show up for school for two weeks but came back different, asked for this video to be put back together, and then he started to ignore Danny. 

 

“I think I know what might be going on, but I need to see Jackson at school on Monday. While on the way here I had all my school files transferred here. My pack wont notices and thinking that I did that has way to trick them, like some other people in the pack do when they run away for break from the pack.” I said was he paid for the clothes total up to $540.00.

 

“Just what is age range for you pack, and you still spend less me with all clothes, I am surprised.” I giggle at him, and his bugged eye looked.

 

“I know how to shopped, and I while pay for lunch. The age range of my pack is 16 to 26 right now.” I pull out cash for hidden area in my boot, “I have around $10,000, in cash here, and everything for school is paid for with my card.” Pulling my card out of my other boot, “I cannot use it for shopping, or anything because they while track it,” I said sadly.

 

“I can fix that, I am great with computers, and hacking into anything.” I laugh at that, “Now let’s have lunch, at HuHot. It should only cost us $25.” We put the clothes in his car and I put my card and cash away in my boots but kept $30 out for HuHot.

 

We spent the rest of the day get things for school and get me a new cell phone, and laptop. I turn down the IPad, saying that we while be fine with just one for two of us.

 

When Monday come around Danny was my new best friend, and we drove to school early to get my class schedule, one look at it and Danny said, I am in all of his class but when he as Gym I have photograph. He showed me the room for the class, “I while have fun in this class, but I am taking Cooking 2, does that mean you love cooking more then you said,” I said poking him, sending him into a fit of giggles.

 

“Yes I love cooking more then I said, and we are small only, four of us in the class including you.” Wow that is going to be fun, “Since I do not have partner you are my new partner in the class.” We walked back to our first class of the day, English, with my arm entwine with his. Everyone was watching us, trying to finger out, who I was, and what I was doing with Danny. “You really do not spend time with other people decides Jackson at school do you?” I asked looking up at him; Danny is taller than me by a foot.

 

“Not really, I have been by Jackson side, since I was four. We meet at a party, and since then have been together but Jackson changed that this year.”

 

I nod my head, “Do not worry, everything well workout.” We sat next to each other, and talked till class started. He point out who Stiles and Scott are to me. “Scott a werewolf but he is a beta that means there is an Alpha around.” Two more people walked in, “Who are they? They are both werewolves but are also betas.” I said in whisper knowing that all three are not paying attention to me.

 

“The boy is Isaac and the girl is Erica.” He said back in whisper, “There is a lot of wws here,” I know what he might by ww right away. Ww =werewolf.

 

“Yes you are right, we while have to find the Capitan soon of this team.” Talking code every easily.

 

Class started right after, and I stood up in front of class, and told them my name, were I was from, and what I like about the town so far, “What I like about the town so far, is that I meet Danny,” He held his head down and blushed, I laugh at that but hopped back to my sat. I pat his head, since he is sitting to me.

 

In the next class math I am sitting in front of him, and he started to mess with my hair, breading it, I pulled out the ribbon I keep on me and hand it to him. He started to really mess with it then, “Red works while with you black hair,” I giggle and finished my homework, while he breads my hair from three different breads into one big one, how he did that from my length of hair I am not sure, it is three inches short of mid-back length, tying into with the ribbon in a bow when he was done.

 

I went off to photograph and him to gym, after telling me too meet him at stairs after class, and we well walk too history together.  Photograph was fun, this boy name Matt, was showed me the dark room, and let me try everything out with one of his photos. I knew when he took that photo of me, I turn and smile letting him take other one. Matt let me take a few photos with his camera. I laughed when I returned it. When the bell rang for the end of class, I bee-lined to the stairs, and waited a minute before, I got tickled from behind, I was sent into a fit off giggles. When I turned around it was Danny with a smile on his face, “I had fun in Photograph, I even got to us someone camera.” I said as I lead to history.

 

“I am happy about that. I was questioned to death by Jackson about you.” I looked worried at him, “Do not worry about me I can deal with Jackson. Want to hear something funny,” I nod my head but was still worried about him, “He asked if I was lying about being gay,” I laughed at that, and he laugh with him.

 

We got to history, and sat next to each other. I poked him when I smell another beta wolf, and point him out, “Another ww.”

 

“That is Boyd.” I nod my head, as I saw someone walking towards us, and slammed his hands on both our desk, “and this is Jackson.” Danny said with sigh.

 

“Oh his your ex-best friend.” Danny looked shocked for a minute but nodded his head.

 

“Ex-best friend?” He asked between a whisper and scream, “What is she talking about Danny?

 

“While you have not been around a lot and Star here as taken your place, as my best friend. Jackson you should really pay attention.” Danny says with a hurt in his voice. I stood up and hugged him.

 

“Sorry, Jackson but you need to leave your hurting Danny by being around him.” Waving him off, Jackson looked liked I slapped him and then punched him. He turned around walked to a different desk. “I have even idea, how you do like singing.” I said to him.

 

“I love singing, what your idea.”

 

“Just a little glee thing during lunch.” We smirked at each other.

 

“ _Scream & Shout_.” We both said. We nod our heads and I sat down back at my desk after making sure Danny was not going to cry.

 

We paid attention to our teacher going on and on about the great depression. Danny and I are the first ones out, of the classroom, we run to his car to fix the song. Which _Will-I-Am_ to Danny and _Britney_ to my name, practice once and we are good.

 

Danny did his thing hacking into the school speaker and putting the music on for the song with them singing. When the music started we walked in. While singing we made our way around the café. Danny going one way and I the other, meet up and jumped onto an un-owned table and sing walked to the ends of the table before turning around and meeting up in the middle again. We then turned back the rest of the people, singing, we stepped down, and then we end the song by singing to each other bowing to everyone. Everyone started clapping. We are know the new power couple without being a couple. I giggle, and told him that, and laughing as while. I heard someone slap their hands down a table and looking up to see Jackson with a very jealous look in his eyes. I smirk, and hear a beat coming out and I knew the song right away. _Broken by Seether and Amy Lee._

This one was not about us; it was about Danny and Jackson. I grad Danny’s arm and led him out of the café people followed us out. Jackson was somewhere in there I could smell him. We led them outside to back of the school, and we finished right when got outside. Everyone was clapping. I smirked as we turn out to look at everyone and bowed. Danny stood back up before me but I looked back up at him, his in tears. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. I knew we are in some kind of trouble, when the principle showed but turns out he did not care, but we did not harm anyone, or cause an real trouble. He said that because of the show and glee thing the school gets extra $1,000 for each of us. We blinked lost; he said that we need a teacher to be the faculty person, he said he would find one for us, and to meet in his office after practice. I was still lost. When we walked to science, I sat next Danny, and looked at him, “What just happened?”  
  
“I think we just signed ourselves up to the form the glee club here.” I was still lost.

 

“Isn’t that just a tv show?”

 

“Guess not anymore.” Jackson came in with a pissed off look.

 

“Your in my seat.” He shouted at me.

 

“Sorry Jackson, not your seat anymore.” I waved him off, “Go sit  with someone else.”

 

“Danny is my friend, has been since were four.” He screamed at me.

 

“Should have thought about that before ignore him. Jackson you never know what you have till you lose it.” I waved him off again, and he stormed off to a different seat.

 

When we are done with Science we are off to cooking and we made a cake today and the teacher was surprised how while Danny and I worked together. When class was over I got Danny’s bag, and walked over the field. I watched as they practiced. When they got a break I did something I think coach might be pissed about, I pulled out the speakers that are in Danny bag, and put them into the laptop turned it all way up.

 

I started to sing _Cashing The Sun by The Wanted._ I jumped on the benches and started dancing. I am pretty sure, I shocked Danny but he started to sing with me, I danced over to him. We sang together and the rest of the team joined in. Danny and I spin around, dancing, and the rest of the team seem out of it but spinned around us. The coach was shocked, when we finished and storm over to me, “WHAT THAT ABOUT?” He screamed at me.

 

“Trust me just few of these songs all week, and they while work better.” I said clam to me. He looked confessed, “Alright, if they work better during the game this Friday, we do it my way from here on out. If they do not I will do all the laundry for the team for the rest semester.” I hold my hand out.

 

We shake on it, “We have a deal, and we will try it your way for the rest of week.” I smile at him.

 

So for the rest of the day, and week I would pick a song about winning. The whole team wound joined in everyone but Jackson. When Friday’s game came around I knew something was not right about Jackson. I think he was the Kanima, I could just feel it, call it an Alpha female thing.

 

_ I flashed back to when Danny and I had lunch, on Wednesday. Isaac had joined us while Erica and Boyd had lunch together. I was eating some of Danny’s fries. Asking Isaac about his life, and not touching his father, I stayed clear of it because of Danny telling me about his father abusing him. I was laugh at something as Danny eats some of my cut apple that I had cut. “Hey what is up with Jackson?” Isaac asked. _

__

_ We both looked up and behind us to see Jackson glare right into my head. “I think, he realizing that Danny, is not coming back to him. He realizing that if wants Danny he while have to make the move to get him.”  _

__

Isaac was from that day on had being with us. Kanima have this thing for being possessive over their mates. If the mate is ignore them that get even more possessive but Danny and Jackson do not know that, and to top it off Jackson more than likely does not know that he is a Kanima. I know that because Isaac told me, they tested Jackson, and he did nothing. When a Kanima knows they are a Kanima it does affect them, when they do not know are a Kanima does not affect them.

 

 

I also know that Isaac’s mate his is alpha Derek, who I still need to meet. Isaac told me before the game that Derek might show up at the game. I was dancing around Danny’s room sing _Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen._ When we it was time to I leave with Danny’s parents.

 

I ran to Isaac and give me a jump hug and he spins me around. I was starting to miss my mate, but it was his fault for think he could control me.

 

We sat down next to each other has the game started and the game so far was going good, and the other team has not scored at all and we have a big lead.  I was sitting in the middle of bench but right next to the exit; the coach would turn every time we scored to me. I looked across from me over at the seats next me and see Allison. I got up and had an idea, touched my ribbon that holding my hair back, Danny having done it this morning, and made ringlets out of my hair. I turned and looked at Allison, “The team is doing so while, aren’t they,” I said with a smile.

 

She looked at me, “Yeah they are, who are here for, I am on this team,” She does not know about us then.

 

“I am here for Danny, of course, are you that out of the lop.” I said to here, as her grandpa looked at me, “It must be because of how much you are with Scott,” I said as her grandpa gasped.

 

“NO, she is lying grandpa, it because of my mother death,” I looked at her with my head turned a little.

 

“I did not know your mother dead,” I said to her. “I am new here; I just thought you and Scott are together because you two are always staring at each other lovely and kissing sometimes. Guess I was wrong.” I turned back to the game as they game started up again.

 

Allison grad my hand and lead me away from Isaac and the game, “You have no idea, what you just did.”

 

“I don’t, I know that you are mad at Derek for something he did to save your boyfriend.” I said to her face, and I am getting tired of people not know what the truth is, “I know you shot Erica and Boyd saved her but they are still missing.” She was still mad.

 

“What do you mean Derek did something to save my boyfriend?” She was still pissed at Derek for that.

 

“Your mom tried kill to Scott, at the club, you were with Matt. Scott was under the club while you were dancing, and your mom was killing him. Derek gotten in and save Scott, but you mom was poison them both with wolf bane. To save them both, Derek bit her. You mom lived but the next night was the full moon, and your mother was turning, and your daddy helped your mom to kill herself because she did not want to know what it was like to be a werewolf.” With that I turned around to leave but I stopped, and looked at her over my shoulder, “Your grandfather, knows all of this by the way, and but your father does not know.” I left her with that to think about as I went back to seat with Isaac. We are still winning, and the other team is losing badly, they have not scored. “Danny is doing so while.” I said with a smile.

 

“Yes very, and so is everyone else.” I smell something, poison but it was not on anyone I stood up, and Isaac with me, “Jackson?”

 

“Yes call Derek, tell him to get over here, as fast he can. If you need more power tell him,” I looked at Isaac, “That a female Alpha is here,” I ran down to field just as Jackson fall, Scott mom got there first with Stiles dad behind her. I stopped Danny for reaching him, “You while have to do something to help him,” I said to him as he looked at me, “You have to tell him how you feel, how much you love him, and call his name but you have to let everyone else think he is dead first.” I push him to Jackson, just as Derek showed I up I ran to Derek, “Grandpa is not happy,” I said to him, as I joined Danny’s side. I pulled Danny back, and into my arms.

 

“Everyone thinks he is dead but he is dead.” I shook my head, as I held him and he held me back crying.

 

“He is not dead, trust me.” I led Danny to Derek, and Isaac. “We need Jackson body from hospital before they really call him dead,” I said with order in my voice.

 

“We while have Scott and Stiles get the body then, and meet us at the factor. Isaac while lead you guys to it, while I help Stiles with Scott.” I helped Danny follow Isaac orders to the factor, and when we got there Scott, and Stilies are already there with the body, and Derek was standing like he was waiting forever.

 

“Alright we have to wait for Jackson to grow his wings before we do anything.” I told everyone, as Derek had Scott put Jackson’s body on a bed that was put there.  “Derek, Isaac and I while watch Jackson, if the rest of you want to go home,” Scott and Stiles shocked went somewhere else, while I sat on a box.  
  
Danny walked over to me and sat next to me with his head in my lap, he had all his armor off and helmet was while, I pet his head, as we watched Jacksons body, “Are you sure his still a live,” He said, as Isaac and Derek were asleep on a bed, while Isaac was Derek was acting it, he was really watching Isaac sleep.

 

“I promise he is still alive.” Danny was doing so while, at making Jackson chase him for once, and not being in Jackson’s shadow. “I promise.”

 

When the sun was at close to high noon, everything started to change. Jackson was waking up, and Danny was standing behind me, with Derek protecting Isaac. “I hope you know what you are doing Star.” Derek said.

 

“I know what I am doing more than you do, and when this is over you and me need to talk about you ignoring something,” I said to him and he looked at me like was kidding him, “Nope,” popping the p, “We are talking about it.”

 

“Talking about what,” Isaac asked us.

 

“Nothing Isaac,” We said together.

 

“Danny,” I said to him, as Jackson started to come out and he was half lizard and half dragon fly, “I will protect you but you have more protect over yourself by telling Jackson the truth. About how you really feel about him, how you love him, and saying his name.” Jackson started to attack and we attack, Scott had the Argents, father and daughter, who killed grandpa when he showed up.

 

I was busy protecting Danny from Jackson when he went into to attack him. Stiles showed up with Lydia who did nothing for a while.

 

“Anytime now, Danny,” Derek said.

 

“Go Danny,” I said with a little push.

 

When Danny started to walk to Jackson, willing without force and with anyone protecting him, Jackson stopping attack and stood there, turning into his human form, “Jackson, I have to tell you the truth about how I feel about you. I love you, Jackson. You are right; you are my type, my only type.” Danny kissed him after that, I smirked; I was really missing my mate at that point. Jackson changed he went from a lizard to a wolf; we could see it in his eyes, as he kissed back.

 

I walked Derek, and stood next to him, “Isaac,” I said Isaac turned to us, I pushed Derek at him and Derek fall into Isaac kissing him, I smirked, as Isaac kissed him back.

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?” Lydia asked and screamed breaking everyone moment.

 

“Let see Danny and Jackson are mates, so are Derek and Isaac. Grandpa Argent is dead killed by his Granddaughter for lying to family. Allison and Scott are back together, and happy. Stiles and you just showed up.” I said, as to her. “Everyone, we meet up at Derek’s house if later for more explaining.”

 

I walked out of the factor, running; I had to run because I could send them. My pack was here, I was in my full werewolf form. My ears are now like a wolf pointed and cover in black hair, and my eyes are blood red, as I run. I ran smack into my mate, and kissed him, he was only a head taller than me but we fit so perfectly.

 

“Hey Baby Star,” He said looking at me with his red eyes, I smile at him and kiss him again, the whole pack forms a circle around us. We stood looking at each other to prove that we are all here. The whole pack of Alphas was here. 

 

I started to hear song, and I looked over to see Danny and the rest of pack that I had not realized till now joined as while.

 

Derek, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Jackson, and Danny, he was singing, _Castle of Glass by Linkin Park._ I started to singing back, as my mate wrapped his arms around my waist.

 

I broke from the pack still singing, as Danny did the same we sing the all way till we meet in the middle. “Your still my best friend.” I said to him.

 

“Your still my best friend.” I hear a growl coming from both ways and we laugh together. I turn to look at my mate, “His gay,” Just as Danny said, “She a girl.”

 

We look at each, “We are more like a family then mates.” We said together.

 

“Danny meet pack, and Alexander. Pack and Alexander, meet Danny and the rest of my other pack,” I heard “what” from the pack of alphas and my mate, Alexander. “I kind made friends with another pack, and I am staying here to finish school.”

 

“We really are leaving me, aren’t you,” Alexander asked me, I walked over to him.

 

“No I am not, leaving you; I am just enjoining a life here with this pack.” I said to him.

 

“How did you, in a week become friends with a new pack?” He asked me.

 

“I did not become friends with a new pack in a week, I become friends with a new pack in less than a day.” I said to him, as he gives me a look.

 

“Only you can do that,” He told me, as he wrapped him up, and sighs, “Aright everyone, I guess we are staying here for a while.” The thing with Alexander is that he is the Alpha Alpha, he control the whole group of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Star was dancing around her room, humming along to whatever song came on through her I-Home. The summer has been interesting since everything happen. The two packs have still not mixed, but has it turns out there is a second alpha pack, that wants to take over. Her alpha pack had left to see if they can find anything about this alpha pack. Star’s mate, Alexander, was leading them away.

 

Jackson had stay long enough to be trained but Star would drag Isaac and Derek with her to England to train Jackson some more and spend time with him and Danny. Danny had left Jackson back in England two days ago. Star was there the whole trip back, holding Danny. Jackson and Danny are still together, but it is going to be very hard on them.

 

Danny had Jackson’s, second baby now, his car and was driving it. To pick Star up in it soon for the first day of school, and Star was whiling to bet any money that Danny was wearing one Jackson’s shirts, and his cologne.

 

Star was also whiling to bet that Stiles was going to be entering into a threesome with Isaac and Derek sometime soon, for a lot of reasons. The smell coming off all three of when they are together is not helping.

 

When Star heard the car, pull up. She ran out of the house that Alexander, had bought for the two of them. After locking it, and  jumping into the car with her backpack, Star smiled at Danny, who slow smiled back, “Everything will be fine, do not worry.” Star bragged his hand and held it.

 

When they got to school, they both noticed the new bikes, that stand out greatly, only a handful of students could have those, and one of them is all way in England, “That not Jackson’s or Lydia’s, and you rode with me.” Star grinned at that, Alexander got her a bike, that Star knows Danny and her will ride to school soon.

 

 Star pov:

 

Danny noticed them first, when he was looking over my head at them. I turned to look and noticed the twins. It was hard to look away from them, for the both of us. When they walked by us they both wicked at us. We blushed and looked back at my locker, “We need to remember we have very loving mates, who are overprotective of us.” I said, for the both of us.

 

“Yes we do but that does not mean,” Danny said with grin, “That we cannot look and hang out with them.” I giggle at him, while putting stuff away and shutting locker. Walking with Danny to class, we sat next to each other in class, we talked for a few minutes before, our phones started to buzz.

 

It was unknown number for the both of us, when the teacher came in, and class started. We both looked at each other and knew we would not turn off our phones because our mates could text or call us. We really want to hear from them. When the sounds from outside changed, I knew something was wrong. I looked up and a bird came straight at the window, then another, and another. Soon more birds are coming at the window, I got under the desk. Danny followed me under my desk, with his hands over my head.

Danny’s head was close to mine. Just as Danny’s head was near mine, the birds came through the window, and screams started, I moved my hands over my ears because it sounds so loud.

 

When it all stopped, we are rushed out of the room, and into the hallway, I dragged Danny’s and my backpack all the way out, making sure that nothing we cared about was left behind. When I was in the hallway, I went to Danny’s side, “We need to talk to Derek,” I whispered to him, when I heard my cell buzz. I got my cell out and it was text from Derek to get the hospital soon.

 

I looked at Danny, “You need to take notes for the next two classes.” I smiled at him.

 

“I should be back before third class,” I said correcting him, “Watch Stiles for me,” Danny nodded his head, and takes the backpacks. I got away from the class, and ran out of the school, to the hospital just in time to see Scott and Isaac going into the elevator, I ran in just when an Alpha came in the elevator. I blink but let my wolf out protecting Isaac, I really did not want Derek on my back, if one of his mates got hurt. I stopped him from moving around, and somehow keep the fight from hurting Isaac.

 

“Do not know what you are up against. I am an Alpha.” Just then the door broke off and claws went into the so called Alpha, and he was thorough away from us.

 

“So I am,” Derek said.

 

“Took you long enough,” I said pushing Isaac to Derek, “Here is your mate. I think an Alpha put him to sleep. I think they were going to kill him.” Derek becomes overprotect of Isaac picking him up, and runs away. Derek stopped and looked at me, “Do not worry Danny’s watching him, and I need to get back to school anyway.” I said taking off.

 

I got back to school at the time I said I would before third class. I met up with Danny when he left second class. He hand me my backpack, and my note book with notes in it, from the class, “So what happened,” and just like that Danny knew what happened, and was caught with the packs.

 

When school was over, Danny dropped me off, and I jumped on my bike, and headed to Derek’s house. I got there just in time to see Derek sitting down with Scott talking about at tattoo that Scott got but ended up healing. “Yeah that was stupid of you, you should have just came to us,” I sighed; “Now I have to seat on you, and have help Stiles holding you down.” I moved as Derek got what he need. “You see these,” I showing Scott my hands with my tattoos on them. My tattoo is of a tree and moon, the tree was holding the moon. I have a matching necklace. “My tattoo is one that my pack, the ones that are all alphas has. All in different places, I picked my hands because I am the one that holds the pack together. The symbol means life raise with the moon, and the moon renewals us, for the coming days and nights.

 

“It is always the only thing that keeps the alpha pack from being mixed up right now, my pack only wants to keep the wolf packs hidden from humans, and make sure the no one is without a pack. They are now trying to keep everyone safe, but knowing Alex, he is heading back here with the rest of the pack. My pack is not that big, now that I think about how big this alpha might be. My pack it only has six of us, which includes Alexander and I.” Scott was so out of that, the fact that I had a tattoo before him, that is what he gets for paying so much attention to Allison, I am sure he did not hear a word I said, Derek did and he look at me and nodded.

 

Stiles came in and was told what going on and held Scott down, has I sat on Scott holding him down with my weight. I was ready to pull Alpha on him if I needed to, and I am pretty sure that Derek was ready as while.

 

When it was over, Scott’s tattoo really did not look that bad. I was getting ready to leave, when Scott start to mess with Derek repainted door, revealing the 2nd alpha’s symbol.

 

I took a photo of it and sent a text to Alexander, who texted back that he was ordering the pack to head back to me.  I head over to Danny’s and I end up spending the night, after dinner and doing our homework.

 

The next day we heard about a birthday party but did not really care about it. We want to focus on our singing group, Danny’s sports, and of course our grades.

 

I got a text from Alexander during lunch stay they had to deal with and alpha not taking care of their pack but they will deal with it and keeping heading our away again. I smile at it and texts back my love for him and the pack. As the days go by and it is Thursday after school, Danny and I are in the library, studying for a test on Monday, of all days. I started to realize that the twins are not just any twins, they are alpha twins. I really wanted to bang my head against a wall for that one.

 

I pulled Danny away from everyone, into the science area of the library, “The twins, they are alpha,” I tell him out right.

 

He blinks at me once then twice, “Please tell you are joking,” When I do not say anything to him he goes on, “You are not joking, and by the way you are acting, they are from the bad pack.”

 

I nod my head, “The only thing we can do for now, is act normal. And why is my phone buzzing.” I pull it out to see it is Derek; I answer it, “Yes Derek.”

 

“I need you at the vets place in fifteen minutes,” Is his only thing he as to say before hanging up on me.

 

“Of course he needs my help,” I look up at Danny, “I am taking you home, where I know you well be safe, and by home I mean my home.” I said to him before dragging him away from the evil science area and picking our stuff up and leaving. We walk by the twins and just smile at them, while walking by them.

 

I drop Danny off, at my house with my car, “If you are not back by five, I am making Pizza,”

 

“Fine,” I said heading over to vet’s place. When I get there I was not happy to see a tub, and bags of ice, and cold water, “I am not getting in that.” Is the first thing I say to them.

 

“You aren’t Isaac is,” Is what Derek says to me. I look at him like he is crazy. “Not my idea,” he says to me with anger.

 

“Let me guess, I am hold him down by his chest, while you two get the shoulder.” They nod to me, “and Stiles gets the back,” They nod again.

 

I sighed as they start to put the water and ice in the tub, Isaac stands next to me, I wrap my arms around him, “Promise to keep reminding me that I am not back there?”

 

I look up at him, “Derek and I both promise.” After that Isaac got in, and I was balancing myself on edge the tub. Pushing softly on him to keep in ice cold tub, when he change I keeping myself from change with him, and keeping my eye from changing. I keeping tell him that we are here, and he is not back there, Derek help by kissing him every once in a while.

 

When he final could come out of the tub, and wrapped up, in a blanket, I was holding him to help warm him up. Derek took over; when he finally realized that there was not a lot we could due for Erica anymore. I left heading back to my place, I got into the house and curled up with Danny, “Erica is gone, and it looks like we have to break into a bank,” I said to him, after a while, we got up and made homemade pizzas.

 

When it was time to get into the bank, I knew I had to tell them soon, I was standing next to Derek, with Stiles on his other side, and Scott and Peter on the other side of the table looking at the map of the old bank, “I am not a male so I cannot break that wall.” I said to them looking at it.

 

“I can,” Derek said, as if he does this all the time, for some reason, I strongly believe that.

 

“Of course you can,” I said to him, as Stiles did his thing, of getting Derek’s attention. I shake my head a little. Next plan; get the three of them of together. Isaac was started to able to stand being around Stiles more after being claimed by Derek.

 

“Alright I will met up with Derek and Scott at the Bank tonight, I just need to make sure Danny is safe, so that Jackson does not kill me.” I told them leaving the room.

 

Danny was pouting but fine, and I check about millions times that he knew not to leave the house, and not to answers the door, and keep the windows sealed. My house was already scented and safe anyway but Danny really did need to stay safe. Even he smells like Jackson and I, Danny was really the only person I had that left of family right now, beside Isaac but I do think he does not count right now, because his Derek’s and soon hopeful Stiles’s.

 

Shaking my head, I snapped back to present and left my house with it locked and heading out to the bank. When I got there Derek was up on the stairs, and I jumped up after him with Scott behind me. “For some reason, I have feeling it is going to be a long night.” I mumbled.

 

“I have to agree,” Scott said, with Derek glaring at us. I remember now, this is first time that Isaac dealing with the full moon without Derek. I keep myself from doing the happy dance from how cute Derek is being.

 

When we got in the bank and Derek started to punch the wall, he was punching away when Scott’s phone went off, I grad Derek’s hand stopping him before breaking it. Scott’s eyes went wide, “They have not felt the moon’s pull, in how long?” He said, the wall brokes, it did not matter what we did, if we got in now, or not.

 

“It is going to be easier to do it, because if we did it tomorrow, the next full moon would be worst, then this full moon.” With that we step in, and hell broke loss. We are fighting for our lives, there may be two of them but they took turns fling us away from who they are fighting with coming after another one of us. The Alphas filled it in with the black sand, which stopped us from leaving.

 

Just for Allison to break it and sent them free, I truly think that girl is stupid sometimes. “I am getting your QI checked, when I get the time,” I said to her storming out of there. I left to follow them, as they talking about what Allison’s mother did, and they have not told them.

 

I started to track them, when I heard children, I track the children. To see Boyd about to hurt them, I grad the boy and Scott came up behind me and graded the girl, when we are safely away, we put them down, and I check them while Scott answered his phone. “Alright lets you two get you safely home alright?” I told and asked them with a smile. They nodded their heads. I picked up the boy who led his head on my shoulder. I put one of my hands on his head and other around his waist. Taking off to their house, with Scott and the girl behind me, after tell them to keep our secret we took off back to forest and Derek.

 

After tracking them for a bit, it become very clear that we need help, “Derek we need Isaac.”

 

A Specially after someone got kill near a pool, “Something is off about that, I can still smell them here. We are really going to need Isaac, Derek.” I said after a bit. After some poking and begging, he called one of his mates. I ran after Isaac once I could smell could him, he was taking Derek’s little sister. We scared her off, and ran away before the girl could get a good look at us; will at least, Derek, Isaac and me.

 

Well running, I started to realize something, “We need to trap them, and we need more help than this.” That when Scott came up with this plan to get Allison’s father to help us. We got into Derek’s track that he got when the pack grow more. I like it, but it has nothing on his car, or on my bike.

 

Has we wait in the truck, Isaac starts to talk about Derek’s sister, joking about hitting on her if he could. I poked up, “Alright I get it,” Lightly smacking my hand away, “I love Derek too much to do that anyway.” I smiled and sat back in my seat, as while followed Allison’s father. We followed them to crime scene.

 

“Lydia and Stiles are still here, Stiles should be able to find out what is going on.” I said, “He is one of the smarter people, I know.” I said to them, they nodded as while but with dreamy looks on their faces, making me giggle.

 

When we get back to forest, and we start to talk about how to trap them, when the things, come out that all four have us covering our ears, he laughed at us but give us something to stop the nose from hurting us for tonight. I grad two and head to the school, when I smelt something, a teacher was still here, our new English teacher, she most really not have a life. 

 

I followed it but I lost it, when I ran into Isaac, “What going on,” I asked him running with him.

 

“Have to get them in the build, got it,” Allison was ready here, and shot them into the build and we closed them in.

 

After a couple of minutes we went in, and the sun started to come up, “The suns coming up.” We said together heading for the room, which we trap them in; to see just Scott, my heart to speed up, with Derek.

 

I was the first in and I ran to Derek, I put my hands on his cheek, and focus healing him. “What is going on,” I shh them, “Is she healing him?” Isaac asked quietly.

 

“Take them out of here, there is a teacher here, I will deal her.” I let him okay and help him up.

 

“I will help you,” I tell her, we walked to her, and helped her out of here, telling that her, she was dreaming and did not really see anything.

 

Once it was over, I was going to sleep for a few days. I crashed on my bed. Danny came in, “You were out all night, and we can talk in the afternoon,” He pet my head till I fall asleep.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I spent most of my time during this whole mess trying to keep Danny way from the twins, and Isaac clam. I sense a storm coming that I was not going to like. Isaac was looking for a way to get back at them. Today was truly a bad day. First I woke up wrong because I was testy, and I missed my mate but he should be here in a day or two.  Then the twins locked Isaac, in a closet bad mistake very bad mistake. I was there when Scott let him out, and I was holding his head to my chest, “It is going to be okay, I promised I am here. “ He was starting to calm down.

 

Then when Isaac left the classroom I know something was going to happen. When the teacher left I was after them, he was putting it all on Isaac but I stopped him, “No it was not Isaac; look at Isaac’s hands, no blood. Isaac always is standing right there, look at the lockers,” I pointed to the lockers, “Isaac is not strong an enough to do. One more thing his twin,” point to one of the twins, “just left, I do not have a twin but I would never leave them, if they were going to get in a fight. It was his twin.” The teacher agrees and both twins got in trouble.

 

When Isaac showed up that night asking to spend the night for a while, I asked why and he broke down crying and told me what happened. I hugged him close not asking for more.

 

 

***Time Skip***

 

I was on a bus on for this trip, what fun, but I was so very out of it. I was sitting sides on the bus I was up one across from Boyd and Isaac, meaning I was two sits in front of Danny and the twin that as still trying to steal him from Jackson. I rolled my eyes at that he is going to need some help with that.

 

My healing powers had not worked for once I really need it to work and it did not work. I was so out of it that it was not till Boyd’s claws came out and Scott came. I put my hand on his to cover his claws while Scott talk to him, once Scott went back to his sit. I was still holding his hand, “Do not worry, everything while work out.” When swing was not helping me at all, I could smell blood, and I knew Scott was still bleeding.

 

I let go of his hand, when Boyd’s claws went back to normal. I looked back at Danny when his phone blow up, I glared at him, I set him a text asking what was going on and he set back that Stiles was bugging him. I asked why, he set back because of the twin. I nodded to him as we started to plan our songs. Then I smelt something really bad, my hand was over my nose and month in a second. I look over to see Stiles and next to the boy I knew as going to through up, I was hoping he would last longer. I saw Isaac and Boyd doing the same with a lot of other people. When we got off the bus, Danny and I are near a tree with Boyd and Isaac. I was trying not through up myself. “It was planned, something is wrong with Scott, he needs his mate. He needs Allison.” I was still flashing back to when Derek died but I have to pull myself together.

 

Isaac was dealing with losing his mate better I ever would, but I think his bond is still in place, because Derek might not be dead. I knew I was hoping for to much I knew I was. Isaac was gone and beating up the twin. I drag him and pulled him back, “Isaac I knew what you are feeling,hate while not bring Derek back,” I hugged him as everyone else was around the beatten up twin. Danny was with me, along with Boyd. “Beside I think you are feeding him, he seems to be enjoying it far too much. I think he enjoys being beaten up, Danny you would not like that very much each.” I looked at Danny who nodded his head, but was petting Isaac’s head trying to help. The rest of pack came over to us, and they are catching up with what happened, by Stiles. “We need a better plan. We cannot keep being around that Alpha pack; even with the rest of my Alpha pack here, it just keeping them away.”

 

Once we are back on the bus

 

We are not a pack anymore we are family that was it, Derek had not realize that yet. I looked up at Isaac, Danny, Boyd, Scott and Stiles. I have another pack family, “We are a pack family.” I saw a lot of head nods.

 

I let my head rest on Danny’s shoulder, “I have another pack that is also my family. I have a feeling that Derek is not died. I have my alpha-alpha mate looking for Derek. His body was not found.”  All of whole pack was sitting, in back of the bus now. The twin was up front, with coach.

 

I felt two hands brag my hold of mine, I looked up to see Boyd and Isaac are holding my hand, “Do worry mama is here,” I realized a long time ago that I was a mother figure for a lot of people. Boyd smiles and clams down. Isaac was still out of it but he was fine, “You can still feel your mate, Isaac. That means he is fine.” Isaac calmed down some more, “My mate will find him do not worry and my alpha pack will take care of him.” My Alpha pack showed up yesterday after the fight.

 

Isaac and I stayed home waiting for them when I got a call that was asking for help. Then I learned about the fight and I just could not help.  My healing powers had left me.

 

That is when my phone went off. My mate as found Derek, but he is not well. I decide to keep that with me, till farther notice.

 

***Time Skip***

I was yawning already as we got off the bus; I was hanging off of Danny. We got our keys, I stopped Isaac and Boyd, and “You two room right next to us. No, not choose.” They nodded their heads and followed my order. Of course our coach let Danny and I share room because Danny was gay, and if we share we might practice more and get ideas for songs. 

 

I was feeling really weird, something about this place is not right.  I could feel my wolf ranting about something, this place is just so off. I got up and walked over to Isaac and Boyd’s room. Checking on them, I was still getting texts from my mate about how Derek was in and out but healing.

 

This hotel is just making me crazy, it think is it haunted or something. I texted my mate about it, and he is sending someone down to move us. I had this feeling, that I need to move Isaac and Boyd closer to me, and I danged on the door, as Boyd came up the stairs, with candy.  “You two are sleeping with us,” I ordered in my alpha tone. He opened the door, and told Isaac who started to pack up; his bag and Boyd just picked his up. I took their key and lead them to my room. “You two can pack cuddle in a bed. So you two do not have worry about Danny.” I said, grinning as they all glare at me but playfully.  

 

“Let get some ice,” Boyd said, I nodded my head, picked up the tub that is used for ice.  We got the ice but Boyd was acting weird, then I heard a scream. I ran to the room to see Isaac holding a pillow over his head, will Danny was showering, cuddle Isaac to my chest. Boyd came in and cuddle into my other side, the ice forgotten.

 

“Do not worry we will be out of here soon.” They nodded their heads. “My mate sent, Devin, to pick us up. We are going to move to another hotel.” When Danny came out he joined in the cuddle.

 

I really do not like this place, and I still have to worry about Derek, even if I really do not have too.

 

I guess I fall asleep or something. I was standing in front of my father that was killed by my grandfather, and I had killed grandfather but he was standing in front of me telling me it was my fault that they were killed.  I woke up screaming a long with the rest of the boys. My cell was going off, and I picked up it was Devin, “I am close, how is everything.”  


“Get here soon, something is going on.” I said hurried.

 

“Get out of rooms.” He said hurried back, I nodded my head.

 

“Alright,” I said, getting out of the bed. “We need to get out of here; I think I know what is going. The things that we are the must sorry for is coming to get us.” They all had a look of surprise on their faces but nodded. They picked up their bags, and we ran out of the room dropping the keys at desk on the way out. We ran to other side of road.

 

I got a texted that Derek was healing much faster, and that I should tell rest of the pack. “Derek is safe and healing perfectly fine.” I said happily, everyone brighten up. Isaac came up to me, put his hands on my arms, “I am not pulling any strings, everything is fine. My mate has your mate. One more thing, we need to get Ethan and Scott out of the hotel, along with the rest of the pack.”  

 

That when I saw, Lydia, Stiles and Allison come out with Ethan, “Alright that is one of them taken care of” I said but I am really starting, “Where is Scott?” Scott started come out, of his room. I ran to him dragging him. He is out of it.

 

I start to shake him, but that is not working. There is only so many ways to get a wolf out safely from something like this. 

 

“Scott,” That was one of them, their mate. I left him and got a hold of Allison I put her in front of him and push her.

 

“Scott, your mate needs you.” I said softly backing away to my pack of a family.

 

“Derek,” I heard Scott say.

 

I pick my cell phone out, and call my mate. “Alex put Derek on the phone now.” I could feel him nodded.

 

“Star, what going on? Is Isaac okay? Is someone hurt?” Came out Derek’s voice through the phone. A lot of heads turned to pay attention at Derek’s voice. I smiled as Scott came out of it.

 

“We just need to hear your voice, Derek. We miss you. Everyone say it.” I said happily, and everyone said their version of miss you Derek.  

 

Devin picked us up, finally, and we left a note for the coach.  After he broke in, and saw coach was out like a light, Devin broke the black whistle. “I would miss that if; I was round it as much you were. Wolf bane.” I smack my head.  I as I got everyone in van.

 

I sighed, as I sat in front of van. “Busy night, for the mother of the pack,” Devin said, as we started to drive back.

 

I looked in back mirror; Danny was in front row against widow, with Isaac’s head on his shoulder, and Boyd sitting on the far side of it with his hand holding Isaac’s. Scott and Stiles are sharing middle row with Stiles’ head on Scott’s shoulder but his arm was up and over the seat touching Isaac.  In the back row was Allison and Lydia, they were leaning on each other.

 

One thing was in common, was everyone was more at peace, then they started with at begin of the day. All because I called Alex so that everyone could hear the missing alpha’s voice.  I sighed, let myself relax. I looked at the second hand of my alpha pack. I am be the alpha-mate but Devin was great leader when Alex was not around, I love just begin the mommy.  “You have no idea Devin.” I said petting his cheek, with back of my hand. Were his mark was for alpha pack. “They really all need to hear his voice. Wake me up when we get home.” I said started falling asleep.

 

“Alright, mommy,” He said happily.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Danny got sick. Ethan had come over, and right when I opened the door, Danny almost falls over, while holding his stomach. I told Ethan to get in the car, while I got Danny in the car, told him to get the hospital. Once we got there I did not wait for it to come to a full stop before I open the door and dragged Danny out, with his weight on me. Scott and his mother came running as we got him to a bed. He laid on the bed facing the floor and through up I stepped away fast “Mistletoe,” I turned and looked at Danny, “some poisoned Danny.” The nurses pushed Danny away.

 

I turned to Scott, “Star what is going on?” He asked after his mother is gone, and we sat down in the waiting room. Ethan came in and sat on the other side of me.

 

“Someone must have given Danny something,” I turned to face Ethan who held is arms up in peace.

 

“Whatever it was it was not me. He is not taking me at all, whoever has his heart, as a hold it that cannot be broken.” Ethan said in peace. “Beside we are after Lydia.”

 

I roll my eyes, “Lydia as nothing to do with my pack. She is in Scott’s pack. We will deal with her but we really do not want anything to deal with her.” I sat back in the chair. “Danny got poisoned with mistletoe, if someone had kissed and been a werewolf they would have been killed. Mother Earth what do I tell Jackson?” I said, at the end I turned to Scott.

 

“Do not look at me, Jackson won’t say a word to me. Just Danny and you,” I shake my head, and send a text to Jackson about everything that happen.  

 

When I could go see Danny it was getting close to 3 in morning. I sent a text to my mate for him to tell the house I was out for the day. I was let in to sit by Danny’s side.  

 

I fall asleep but my cell was going off and Stiles was going through Danny’s backpack. I pulled him out but he held a stack of papers, “What are you doing?”

 

“Trying to find Deaton, he is the new healer that was stolen.” He said, before running off, I shake my head, and pick up my cell. It was texted from Isaac saying that he needs my packs help, Derek is being attacked, and their plan failed. “Mother Earth helps us,” I prayed before send a text to my pack to go Derek’s place now, and the plans they had before.

 

I ran to Derek’s getting there before my pack. I surprised that ones, holding the lady from before. “You guys do know that lady as nothing to do with this pack right.” I said standing in front of them. They let her go and attacked me but Alex and Devin came from behind me, to define. “Do not kill, or they will come after us. They have a different way of dealing will loses in their pack.  That is why they are after Derek.” I said quickly before side stepping them and going to see what going on with the fight.  
  
“Star, Erin and Gavin are turning the power back on.” Devin said, Erin the brains to a lot of our placks, and Gavin his overprotective bodyguard/mate. I nodded my head just in time to see the system come on, and the water starting to shock, other female alpha started to be shocked. She fall down, I run to her but she stood back up and I missed her grad Boyd when he came at her. She pushed Boyd into Derek when he tried to attack, I stood froze along with everyone else. Just as Erin and Gavin came. “Derek, you will lose another Beta, if you do not join us.” She said, has she come out of her shock that she could do what she came here to do. They left as Derek pulled his claws out of Boyd.

 

I shake my head, as I ran to Boyd. I held him, as I tried to heal but it slow going. Boyd turned to face to Derek, saying things I could not hear because I was focused on trying to heal him. Cora had come over and started to cry. I failed anyway because he died in my arms. I started to cry, I could hear the others crying. I remember Boyd telling me he liked this song when he heard it on the radio, when he came to hang out with Isaac and I. I started to sing it through my tears, _People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson._ Isaac came and sat down next to me joining. We smiled through our tears while sing, after a while Alex sat down in the water with his arm around my shoulder join in, Erin Gavin and Devin caved in and join in. Stiles sat on other side Isaac with his arms around me joined in. Right near the end Derek join in mumbling.

 

“Why did we sing that song?” Alex asked, after a few minutes.

 

“Boyd liked it.” I said simple. “I never thought I would loss someone, and see it. Boyd was like the older brother, who just wants to protect everyone he holds dear.” I kissed his forehead, “Rest now, and watch over us, with Erica.” I looked up, “We need your help now, to protect the youngest, and your alphas mate.” As if to answers us, warm air started to come in.

 

“Your right Star,” Erin said, “They are going to come after Isaac next. But we will not let them; Isaac as a whole pack of Alphas, his mates, and an alpha-mother watching over him. He can stay at our house, him and his mates if he wants too.”

 

“Why do you keeping saying mates?” Derek asked, out of anger. Coming over and holding possessive to Isaac.

 

“Because Isaac and you have another mate,” Gavin said with his arm around Eric’s waist.

 

“Before you attack Derek, Gavin can see bonds between mates,” I said letting Cora hold Boyd’s body. “I know as while, who the other mate is everyone in the pack does.”

 

“While everyone in pack but Danny and Isaac,” Alex said looking over to Isaac, “Isaac you should know by now that you are part of our pack as while.” Isaac’s eye goes wide.

 

“Really?” Isaac and Derek asked.

 

“Mom, adopted you,” I roll my eyes, as Gavin spoke, “that is all we need to know for someone to be in our pack. Danny and Jackson are a part of the pack as while. Danny already knows he is part of the pack. Derek can be a part of the pack to when he ready. ”

 

“Do not feel special Derek,” Alex spoke up again. I lean into him. “You will have bow to me. We all might be Alphas but I am really the Alpha.”

 

“What he means is that we do not really like the power of being Alphas, we like to follow, we like being betas.” Devin said coming over and petting my head.

 

***Time Skip***

 

Isaac was watched by someone in the pack at all times now, and Stiles is under the same rules but he got some leeway because of Cora. Derek had run for a bit. I was sitting next to Isaac on his bed, his head was resting in my lap as I pet his head, “He will come back, and Derek cannot stay away from you. He just needs to get his mind around a few things.”

 

“I know,” Isaac said as he started to fall asleep. “How did you and Alex meet?”

 

“We meet when I was back at my old high school before I was an Alpha. Alex already had Gavin, Erin and Devin. I was a freshman going into sophomore year. My family was protective of me, but my grandpa was killing people already. He was a jerk, and much more he was after me already.

 

The pack was in town because of some weird behavior. I do not remember, the high school had just gotten out. I was walking out when I saw him.”

 

_The high school looked like an old castle. Star was a little smaller then she was now. She was walking down the stairs. When a scent hit her, a scent that smelt like forest, and ocean. She looked up to see a man in his early twenties. She would later find out that he was nineteen. He was at the same height that he was now. His black hair was just blow his ears, but his eyes were deep green. They could not look away till. One of Star’s friends taps her shoulder._

“I had just turned fifteen.” I smile happily, “I already meet my mate. I could not talk to him till a few days after. When he asked me out, our first date was a movie, and formal dinner spot in town. When it was time for summer there not much family left, just my mother and I. When realized that grandpa was going to go after me that night, the night when summer break just started we set up a plan.

 

Grandpa broke into the house but went after my mother first. He killed her then came after me I had to kill him.”

 

_Star’s Grandpa was standing over her with his claws out trying to ripe her clothes when Star broke her hands out of his hand that holding them over her head. Her clawed hands both went straight his heart killing him. His alpha position was changed to her, and her yellows eyes changed to red. She stood up just as it started to rain, and thunder. She screams and ran, holding her ears. Just as Alex came out of the forest, he ran to her with his eyes red, and holds her. They kiss in rain_

“Alex had come because he sensed something wrong. I joined the pack that night, and we moved. I started my sophomore year somewhere else. I was quickly accept as the mother of pack. When we realized that as an Alpha I could heal.”

 

“That and she can cook, loves to clean, and is just plan motherly.” Alex said coming in and sat on the side that Isaac was not on with his arm going around my waist, and his other hand comes down to pet Isaac as while. “Devin wanted me to tell you that he is with Stiles, Cora and Derek’s uncle. They are talking about Derek and his past, abouthis first girlfriend. She died when she was bitten.  Oh and Isaac.” Isaac looks up at him, “I was sixteen when I become an Alpha. I meet Gavin and Eric at seventeen. Devin joined at eighteen. Two years later, you, Jackson and Danny join us.”

 

“So where do I get my Tattoo,” He asked looking at us.

 

“It does not matter if you are beta or Alpha. You are my baby, so you will get it here.” I said as I pet his left shoulder. “Your left shoulder because, I know you will get stronger, and I trust you protect me, and so does Alex.” I kissed his forehead just as he fall asleep.

 

“Your magic forehead kisses, puts everyone to sleep when you want them too. He really is your baby, guess that makes me the father.” Alex said, “I get to tell Devin his uncle. Oh great that means that Derek and Stiles are my future son-in-laws.” He looks at me with grin, “You could not have picked a better son, could you.” We laughed softly, as Alex stood up and picked Isaac up. I moved his blanket so that Alex could put him in. I cover him and give him one kiss on his forehead.

 

When we got out of Isaac’s room, Danny came upstairs, “Hey you two I just realized if I am part of this pack, where is my tattoo going to be?”

 

Alex sighed, “We cannot pick that till winter break. We need to meet Jackson. You two have your tattoos near the same area. Like how Gavin and Eric’s tattoo are on their necks.” Gavin and Eric’s tattoos are on necks. Eric’s because he is brains behind a lot of our plans, Gavin’s because he is the back bone of the pack, the silent strength that protects the brains.

“Right now we are think, somewhere in the chest arm” I wave my hand over Danny’s chest.  Danny looked at his chest before looking up at me in questions and horror “Joking, we are really think on back near on the back of shoulder.”

 

Danny came forward and hugged me, “You are lucky, I love you. Alex can I steal you mate so we can hang out.”

 

“Just return her before dinner.” Alex said leaving to hunt down Gavin from spearing.

 

“Why the back of a shoulder?” Danny asked dragging me into the game room. We sat down on some bean bags and started to play a game on PS4, looks like Erin and Devin, where racing before they left.

 

“For now it the back of a shoulder, because you are other brain, and Jackson is strength, who just wants to prove himself. He is going to need a lot of love, from Alex and me,” My car shot pass Danny’s “and of course you. Jackson is a strength, who is forever going to need to be told that he is perfect and that it is okay that we love him for himself. His biological parents did not know who they give up.”

 

“That is for sure,” Danny said as his car shot by mine. “I love him, and will never give him up, without a fight.”

 

“I know what you mean. After Dinner we should watch Free!”

 

“What is with you and that show?”

 

“It is good,” I said just as the game end, with me shooting pass Danny’s car into first place.

 

“You just want to watch, hot anime guys swim. There are only two seasons out right now.” Danny said getting up.

 

“Yeah just do not tell Alex that. You are helping to making dinner.”

 

“Only if we are listening Adam.”

 

“Would not have it another way.”

***Line Break***

_I am dreaming of you as the stars light up the night sky. Do not forget as the sunrises over the tree tops, because I am dreaming of you. I am dreaming of you my one true love. I am dreaming of you as the stars light up the night sky. I am begging for to be thinking of me as the sunrises, my one true love._   _When the moon is blocked out do not forget about me, my one true love because I am dreaming of you. I could never forget about you, please do not forget about me._

I shot up from Alex and my bed, gasping has song as be going through my head for days. I have sing out loud and Danny as even joined me but the thing is, neither of us thinks someone as sing it before, an original maybe. Alex sits up next to me pulls me to his chest, “What going on now pack mommy?”

 

I look at him and kiss him, and I started to sing the song. His eyes widen and smirk at me, “It has been going through my head for days.”

 

“Will it is a lovely song. It sounds like something that would come from you, met for me.” I push him down and make out with him for a will, it was full the love we have for each other.

 

When I was hmmmmm……… done with my alpha mate. I went and spent some time with Isaac, Danny and Stiles at the mall to get their minds off of things, mostly missing their mates, or soon to be mates, or help them release their mate, or whatever helps me have less of a headache. I was testy today.

 

I took off running to this knee high boots pulling Danny and Isaac with me. I knew Stiles would follow because he does not like to be left alone. “I get it you want to try them on.” Danny said, as I nodded my head fast. He sighs and pulls us into the store. I drag a box in my size of the boots and put them on over my socking cover legs. I walk around to get use to them

 

“How much would Alex kills us for letting you buys those?” Isaac asked.

 

“Not kill you, kill me, because I do not think I would be leaving the bed for a while.” That when a light went off in my head. “Danny, remember that song.”

 

“The original one,” He asked back find some shoes he wants to try on, as I nod my head. “Yeah why?”

 

“What if, it’s not a song but a vision?”

 

“A vision of who?” I went over to the male version of the boots I was wear, already knew I was going to buy them, I picked up a pair in a box and dropped them off in Isaac laps.

 

Isaac looked up at me, “Put them on try them and I am buying anyway, so I just buy them for you has gift anyway.” I sat down and took off the boots putting in the box, “Danny I am thinking of the eclipse that is coming up. I am not sure of who yet.” 


	5. Chapter 5

I hate days where right off the back, my on mother bond, that I have with my pack is started. Something about today is just not right, something going to happen.

 

Last night a cop was killed, just as I got Danny out of the school it was the cop that was taken. When I got to school today, I learned that Scott sent Isaac to watch Allison, for some reason that comforted me that Isaac was somewhere away from here. I was sitting in English, and I hated our teacher, I have hated her from day one, and it did not help those alphas though she was Derek’s mate, I shake my head.  I walked to my next class talking to Danny, trying to get the feeling out of my chest, not working.

 

It was half away through class, when my heart stopped, and my blood started to run cold and it was spreading. I jumped up and ran out of class. I was going down the stairs when I stopped. I saw Stiles, Scott and Ethan. The moment I saw Ethan, I realized it was coming from Ethan. “Ethan,” I said softly I went up and touch him on his shoulder.

 

He turned to look at me and seem to soften up, “So your pack mommy?” he asked.

 

I nod and smile, “Yeah, I am Pack Mommy.” I started to pet his head, and he lighted up, more. He started to lean into me, “You need a mom, badly. Do you want me to be your mom?” After I asked he broke down crying into me.

 

He started to sod but then he stopped and dragged his chest, “Aiden.” He looked at me, “Mommy help me.” I nodded my head.

 

“Lead the way, Ethan.” He leads us quickly to where Aiden was with Kora, and Lydia. I quickly got down guarding Lydia and Kora, while Ethan and Scott stopped Aiden from attacking.

 

“Aiden stop,” Ethan told him. Ethan seemed to have a calming effect on his twin, I could tell right away, that Aiden was the one to give orders, and Ethan was the one to follow but when Ethan was trying to really get something a crossed to Aiden, he would listen.

 

When they were getting ready to leave, I stood up and gridded Ethan’s arm, “When your twin is ready and straights up.  He can join but for now, it is only you.” I cuddle up to him, and he hugs me, with his nose in my hair. “You are just like Isaac. You two should really get to know each other.” He nods and I gently push him away. “Go help your twin, and tell Danny that you guys can hang out but just as friends.” He nods and smiles leaving.

 

I turned back to Kora and heal her, “Is there anything we should do to help her?” Stiles ask, trying to help his mate’s sister, unknowing to himself.

 

“Yeah, I think I am missing something, so take her to hospital.” I stand up, just has I get text from Isaac, about what he found.

 

I texted him back telling him to keep safe, and that I am sending Devin, to help. Right when I sent a text to Devin, who texted back that he is on his away to Isaac.  I sent it to Isaac.

 

I headed back to class and sat next down, next to Danny, he looked at me and give a look that said tell me. I told him everything, when I end with he can now hang out with Ethan, “You love the puppies don’t you. Isaac and Ethan,” He shakes his head, “You truly are a Pack Mommy.” I smile at him and nod.

 

We finished our homework before we had to go, get to the meeting hall for this thing. The moment my alpha pack came in, we froze and backed up, we sat in the far back as we could. We realized we could stand. We stand with our back against the wall. Danny and Ethan, were talking and smiling. When Ethan saw me, he dragged his twin to stand next me. “Ethan meet Alex, Devin, Gavin, and Eric.” I told him, as Aiden glares at me with his arm wrapped tight on Ethan. I laugh at him “Aiden you when you straighten up, you can spend more time with you twin, and get mothered.” Ethan lights up and holds his arms out to be hugged. I shake my head and hug him. He melts at being mothered, I pet his head, and “Yup, you are another Isaac.”  


“Who said my name?” Isaac comes over to us, and freezes at seeing the twins.

 

“Do not worry, Star is being Star. Turns out all Ethan needs is a mother, and we are not sure about Aiden.” Alex said as he pulls Isaac over to him, being a father. “You are still Star’s baby. You just have to share.”

 

Isaac pouts, “Isaac come here baby,” just as they start to play. “Isaac, Ethan. Ethan, Isaac. You two play nice.” Aiden is starting to get angery about have his twin around and not have his attention I could tell. Aiden starts to pet his pockets before he realizes his cell is missing.

 

That is when we heard a scream, and we all left to see where it was coming from, we split up to look. I went into the English side of the school. When I saw Scott I followed him, when I saw our English teacher. Scott nodded to me, as he attacked from the fort I went to the back. Scott got shot back when he attack I got into her back when I was shot backwards. She got my stomach as I went down, I was on my knees, holding my stomach with one hand, and supporting the rest of my body with my other hand.

 

I was just trying to live, as my body started to heal. “STAR,” I heard Ethan and Alex scream. Stiles is in shock, his dad is gone. I felt someone come up behind me, and helped me lean back against them; with my nose I realized it was Alex.


	6. Chapter 6

I final healed, before Alex was ordering everyone in our pack to our mountain cabin. Isaac and I took off to Derek. Just in time to see our English teacher try and kiss Derek. Isaac pushed her away will growl at her. Scott through mistletoe at her, Derek almost killed her but I yelled stop and everyone froze, “We need her to get back the people we lost but we need to get it out of her.” Everyone listen to me and jumped into the jeeps.

 

Isaac leaning against Derek’s seat with his arms around Derek’s neck, I was smiling at how cute those two are.  Our English teacher was still trying to act like Derek loves her but failing. We jumped out and ran to Cora’s room. Isaac and I held the elevator for them as they came. We took the two areas in the fort, as Derek held her elbow. We took off down the hall just too ran to an empty bed, with black blood. “Yeah that would explains a lot, I cannot heal that.”  

 

Peter came sliding out, say “we have a big problem.”

 

When I look up, “Yeah I see that.” Isaac and I attacked trying too distracted them. Derek and Scott right behind are right behind us. I found Cora.

 

“PETER,” He came running and picked her up. After the big one was knocked out, I lead them to where I smell the most death quickly.

 

Has I started to try in heal what I could, “There not much you can do is there?” Isaac asked me. I shake my head.

 

“There not much she can do but there is something I can do. I can heal Cora, and tell you where Stiles’s father is. Just protect me from the Alpha pack that wants me died.”

 

I walked in front of her, Kora “My alpha pack does not want you died, we just want you stop trying to be something that you are not and out of our lives. My pack as be getting more people since I have been here.”

 

Derek almost attacked her but Scott stops him, I back up to Isaac.  When Peter said killing to get information, I agreed with Isaac backing me up.

 

She said the twins; I step up to go out.  Peter was been me with Isaac right next to him, “Hey boys.” I said smiling, they turned into puppies, and cuddle up to me, making me fall down, with them trying to crawl into my lap, I giggle at them.  “Everyone needs their mothers.” I stared to pet them, as rest left. “I will protect you from the mean one.” After a few minutes, “Alright, tell me how to help my pack, boys.”

 

Ethan looked at me with his puppies’ eyes, “Aiden agree to behave, because he does not want to lose me.”

 

I pet his head, “I know, twins have the best bond. I am jealous but we most go help. For now you are in my pack of alphas, prove yourselves to me.” They jump up and nodded their heads like crazy. We take off to Cora.

 

We smell Stiles and Cora out, just to hear “Why is she not breathing?” I sigh; as I jump in the room and they rest follow to protect me. “That is not what I want to hear,” We need to clear her airway out. “Get the air bag,” She started to breathe again shortly after.

 

Scott got a text, “Nice mom wolf but know we need to help, Derek.” I sigh and jump out. I look at Peter, “I will stay with them.” I nodded my head, and take off with twins, Isaac and Scott.

 

“Isaac, I think you need to lead, test out your hearing more.” Isaac jumps and lights up, “Track your mate.” Isaac jumps into the lead.

 

Just for Scott to be attacked by the big alpha guy again. “Let me try something,” we turn and see his mom. She shocks him, with the metal pedals. Making him fall down to ground, the big alpha. 

 

She helps Scott up, “Thank god another mother. You can take care of them, every other weekend right?” I ask her. Isaac and the twins whine and cuddle up to me.

 

She laughs at that, “We will have to see, if you can get them off you first?” I laugh as we take off following Isaac again.

 

We ran into Allison and her father. “Really,” I sighed and asked, as the twins circle me in protect.

 

“Our Mom,” They glare possessive. I smile at how cute they are.

 

“Alright before we forget, Derek needs us.” That snaps everyone out of it and starts to follow Isaac, again. A different song started to come into my head again on repeat.

 

We soon find them and help them out. Isaac attacks him in a hug, who kisses him. “Alright,” I turn to look at Jennifer, “You said you would show us where Stiles’ father is?” She nodded, “Show us.”  

 

As we take off out of the hospital. Allison grads her arrows, and her father as his gun, they turn and start shot at the only one remind of the feared alpha packs, warriors. Jennifer took of running, as we got into the cars, I noticed that Scott and his mom are missing but I told Isaac to tell Derek the way to the cabin, with Peter and Cora in Derek’s jeep. Was I jump in with Stiles, and twins in Stiles’ jeep, I hold his hand, while sitting in the passage seat.  “We just lost Scott, and his mom.” He started to cry a little. I told him to pull over and I took over driving. “Scott joined other alpha pack, and Jennifer took his mom.”

 

“How do you know this?” I keep my eyes on the road following closely behind Derek.

 

I noticed that Allison’s father was following closely behind us; I give Ethan my phone and nod my head back to car behind us. He sent a text to them to keep following us.  

 

“Your father is a guardian, so is Scott’s mom. Scott is going with other Alpha because he knows; my pack would never let him in. Not matter how rear he is.” We keep heading up.

“Why?”

 

“We have this IQ rule. Scott would never pass, and yes he is getting better in school but the IQ rule is common sense.  Scott leaks that badly. What he just did proves that.”  Stiles broke out laughing along with the twins. I lean back in the driver seat more, and relax.

 

“Yeah I can see that now. So everyone in your pack as common sense?”

 

“Yes, even those two in back.” The twins pout, “When we get cabin, you two are putting on shirts, and taking a baths.”

 

“Bubbles,” Ethan asks.

 

“Yes, pups with bubbles.”

 

When we got to the cabin, everyone is splits up to be taken care of. Cora, Derek Peter are given to Erin, and Devin. Erin should be able to heal Cora. Devin, is watching Peter and Derek. Allison and her father are given to Gavin, who will find them clothes, to change into, and a room for them to sleep before going to their own house, in the morning. Stiles and Isaac are with Danny, because they trust him, and Alex and I trust Danny with them, and Derek trusts Danny. I still have the twins, and Alex. I take Ethan, into one of our many bathrooms.  Will Aiden is with Alex, who shoves a shirt into his arms before glaring at him into of one bedrooms at the cabin, which is more of a vacation mansion, just higher up for floods, like this.

 

Once I hear Ethan get in the bathtub, I came in to see him cover with bubbles. I shake my head and sit on the side of the tub. “You look so happy.”

 

“I am.” He looks up at with a smile, “I have you, a mother. Aiden apart of this pack, and we are safe with you. I feel safer then I ever had before with just Aiden around.  I mean, I am safe with him around but I just feel safer. Do you get what I mean?”

 

I start to wash his hair, I was just risen it out as I answer him “Yeah I get what you mean pup.” Aiden comes running in push me out of the way, I fall back into Alex’s chest, as Aiden starts to cry and say sorry over and over again.

 

I look up at Alex, who was grin, “Yup they can stay.” I shake my head at him; I take the clothes from Alex’s hand and put them near the sink.

 

“When you two are done here put on the fresh clothes,” Ethan is rubbing Aiden back looking at me, “The room Aiden was in before is your bedroom for tonight.” He nods as we leave. We get to the master bedroom. I sat down on the bed before looking up at Alex, “Tell me.”

 

He lies down on the bed, and pulls me down, to lay on him, will running his finger through my hair. “I told Aiden, that he could very easily loss Ethan. That Ethan does not feel as safe as he thinks he does with him. I made him listen to what Ethan had said about feeling safer with us. Told him, after listening to that, if does not straight up, that Ethan would pick you over Aiden, and he would loss Ethan forever. I told him, that he can either stay with Ethan and us, or be by himself, with another pack. After seen how he reacted to that, I knew he would stay with us, and Ethan.”

 

I lay my chin on Alex’s chest. “You knew he would pick Ethan anyway. Twins just cannot be without the other, special those two.”

 

“Yeah they are special.”

***Line Break***

We spent the rest of the time, with the flood happening outside. I worked on having Aiden and Ethan get the problems out between them. Getting them back to trusting each other was another thing, getting Ethan to believe that Aiden would not through away their lives, or scare him.

 

The rest of the pack took to them very while, and treated them like pups.

 

What made everyone the most happy was when Isaac, one of my babies, kiss Stiles. It took Devin tipping my shoulder, we looked at each other before both yelling. “FINALLY,” thaey pulled apart and panting. Isaac was smiling, at me with his arms wrapped around Stiles.

 

“Mom, I found my other mate,” Isaac was happy pup, with Stiles hiding his head in Isaac’s chest.

 

I pet Isaac on his head will leaving the room. “Yes you did pup, yes you did.”

 

Eric had healed Cora very well; she will be fully healed in a few days. I forced everyone to take a half a day to get their heads on straight before. Mr. Argent started to show us everything he had in his head, and everything we know. We had two days before we lost everything, for who knows how long. It was going to feel so weird, being human again after wolf for so long. Isaac was surprised to find out what would happen, he was ready to hide but Derek and Stiles got him to stay put. Aiden and Ethan, did not know that either, and started to cuddle up to me, and whine. After getting everyone ready to go hunting, Allison and Chris, went back to the bank.

 

I made sure that Isaac did not go because my stomach was turning badly at the thought of him going with them. He agrees not to go, to stay with his mates, who are watching Cora.

 

Alex and I take off to where this old place near Derek’s house uses to be. When my stomach started too turned into to butterflies. I took off back home before we got close. Alex had said something about the smells being more. Like there was more people.

 

I set Devin to collect Lydia, and Gavin collect the Argent after sometime, of them not being back. When into Stiles bedroom, it was to Stiles started to have a panic attack. I wrapped my arms around him, and howl lightly, Isaac came running in. He helped me, calm him down by kissing, him. I could not help myself, so I took some pictures.

 

When they pulled back, “How?” Stiles said breathless.

 

“Derek, when I have a panic attack, kisses me.” Isaac said but kissed Stiles again before going on. “I thought it might work for you, and I wanted to kiss you again anyway.” They both laugh again.

 

I heard Danny say something in the way, and I turned around to join him in hallway as we head out. Just to see Lydia sitting on the living couch, drawing in her notebook, I grad it out of her hands; “Danny,” I called softly.

 

“Yeah I have noticed that has well.”

 

“Noticed what? Can I have my notebook back?”

 

“No, STILES, DEREK, GET IN HERE NOW!” I scream and they came downstairs running. I turned around shove it at them. “Where is this tree?”

 

“At the,” Before Derek could finished he almost took off but Alex and Devin stopped him.

 

“You will lead us.” Alex growled at him.

 

“I cannot I do not have the memory. Of where it is.” He said.

 

“They where were you going?” I asked with my hand on his shoulder.

 

“Cora,” Has if that answered everything.

 

Gavin came in with a crying Allison. “Chris got napped,” Was his answer before, almost taking off just for Eric to come in.

 

“Then we trust our wolf to lead us, by smelling out Chris.”

 

With that our wolf started to lead us. Alex is in the front, with Devin, Derek and I, Ethan and Aiden had turned into my bodyguards, so they are right behind me. Gavin and Eric are next to them. Allison hand us something to smell out for him, and that is the scent we are all following.

 

Alex was grinning at that, the fact, I had more protect, even if they are my other two babies. Alex was also grinning at the fact that the packs expand so much. That is when we started to hear something very high, we stopped, covered our ears. “NO,” I scream when I realized that, “It is a sign from Chris, follow it.” I took over for Alex when he had not done anything that in turn maybe Aiden and Ethan take off with me; Eric took off to follow me, with Gavin with him. Devin, Derek, and Alex finally shake it off and followed us. After everyone took their spot back from before.

 

Following Chris’s sound lead us to a dead spaces, where nothing but death. The sound was coming from below us. The pack spread out to try and find enters, there had to be a hidden place here. Eric was the one to find it. When we got below, we started to fight right away, Jennifer was there. Eric and I broke away to free the parents, everyone else was planning on killing Jennifer to put her out of this world, once and for all.

 

When the fighting was done, and we learned the parents are fine. We got them back to their children, at the cabin, where Scott was back but he we sent him and his mother away. We did not want any pack secrets getting to him, we did the same to Allison and her father, but Alex pulled Chris over to tell him, he is always welcome to come visit just without his daughter.

 

My beloved pack, trusts Chris more the Allison. Ethan and Aiden sat me down to cuddle up to me. Stiles, and his father, sat down and talked and finally reconnected, a specially now that his father believed, in the werewolves.

 

Life is good, I have a loving pack, and a wonderful mate, and unknown child on the way.

* * *

 

I did not beta this sorry but I have other stories, that need my attention more then this  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
